


Hortelã

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [6]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, cute stuff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Patrick teria desejado um fim de semana na praia, onde poderia descansar e esquecer das agruras da cidade grande.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Hortelã

**Author's Note:**

> E-eh... Olá...  
> É, eu sei que eu disse que não ia sumir, mas... Eu sumi. Foi mal, de verdade. Acontece que fiquei sem conseguir escrever por um tempo por questões de saúde (mas tá tudo bem agora, juro), e admito, também, que fiquei com um pouco de vergonha por causa do sumiço. („ಡωಡ„) Mas bem, agora eu to de volta, e é isso que importa, né?  
> Continuo um pouco atrasada e continuo correndo atrás do prejuízo. A fic de hoje é baseada na palavra "hortelã", que também é o título porque não sou nem um pouco criativa. Também temos a participação especial da Annie, novamente - se você não a conhece, é só conferir as histórias "Fascinação" e "Primeiro Ano" no meu perfil.
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Aquele calor fora de época estava insuportável.

  
Patrick teria desejado um fim de semana na praia, onde poderia descansar e esquecer das agruras da cidade grande. Porém, a gravidez de Teresa já estava avançada o suficiente para deixar o casal em alerta - Annie poderia vir a qualquer momento, e os dois achavam melhor que isso ocorresse enquanto estivessem próximos ao seu hospital de confiança. Além disso, Patrick achava melhor conter os gastos, pelo menos por alguns meses. Com um recém-nascido, sempre havia um gasto ou outro fora do planejamento, e ele tinha a intenção de evitar qualquer perrengue desnecessário.

  
Mas ah! Aquele dia definitivamente era perfeito para uma praia. E Teresa, coitada, era a que mais concordava com isso. Embora a gravidez houvesse lhe dado o tão famoso brilho no rosto, a reta final estava consumindo suas últimas energias. Embora ela se esforçasse para fingir que estava tudo bem, Patrick podia percebê-la ficando um pouquinho mais rabugenta com o passar dos últimos dias, quadro agravado por aquele calor horrível. Não a julgava, muito pelo contrário: sabia que ele próprio se comportaria muito pior se estivesse carregando um pequeno ser humano a esmagar seus órgãos interiores.

  
Por isso, quando a sombra das árvores na frente do lago ficou cerrada o suficiente, Patrick ajeitou um cantinho confortável para que os dois se sentassem ali. Ele ajudou Teresa a se instalar na sua cadeira, arrumando as almofadas em suas costas; a agente recebeu os cuidados de bom grado, recostando-se e suspirando pesadamente.

  
\- Acho que Annie chega na terça, no máximo - comentou ela, fechando os olhos. - Mas parece que ainda falta tanto...

  
\- São só mais alguns dias, Reese. Você está indo muito bem.

  
Um sorriso cansado se desenhou nos lábios de Teresa; havia dormido muito pouco na noite anterior, graças às dores nas costas e à sensação de abafamento. Ainda de olhos fechados, recostou a cabeça no peito de Patrick, que continuava de pé ao seu lado. 

  
\- Reese. - disse ele baixinho, uma vez que Teresa estava quase cochilando em seus braços. - Reese. Vou buscar algo para nós bebermos, está bem?

  
Ela reabriu os olhos e concordou, recebendo um beijo na testa de Patrick. Virou-se na cadeira com alguma dificuldade para observa-lo entrando na casa; depois, direcionou sua atenção para o lago. Queria esperá-lo voltar; tentaria não dormir, assim, talvez, tivesse uma boa noite de sono naquele dia. Porém, Teresa piscou brevemente e, quando percebeu, Patrick já estava de volta, com um cesto nas mãos.

  
\- Dormindo sentada, é?

  
Ela crispou os lábios, fingindo estar irritada com o comentário; Patrick, como de costume, sorriu com a reação dela. Como ela gostava daquele jogo... E isso vinha desde seus tempos de CBI, quando a relação entre os dois era estritamente profissional. Sabia que nunca admitiria isso em voz alta - porém, sabia que não precisava fazer isso. Patrick sabia, sempre soubera; sua insistência e seus olhares, já presentes pouco depois que haviam se conhecido, eram prova disso.

  
Com os pensamentos distantes, Teresa se surpreendeu ao ver o marido estendendo um copo cheio de suco para ela. O sorriso radiante que surgiu em seu rosto provocou a mesma reação em Patrick.

  
\- Adoro seu suco de abacaxi! 

  
\- E dessa vez coloquei hortelã. E bastante gelo.

  
Enquanto Teresa fazia um "hmm" satisfeito ao beber um gole do líquido, Patrick ajeitou-se na cadeira ao lado dela, observando-a com atenção. Amava cada pequeno detalhe de seu rosto, cada expressão, cada olhar...

  
\- Está sentindo-se melhor agora?

  
\- Estou sim.

  
\- Mais fresca?

  
\- Uhum.

  
\- Que bom, Reese.

  
Continuou a olhá-la, quieto. Teresa, bebendo mais um gole do suco, o olhou de volta, intrigada.

  
\- O que foi?

  
\- Eu te amo, sabia?

  
As palavras fizeram com que Teresa sorrisse mais uma vez. Aproximou o rosto do rosto do marido, que uniu as bocas de ambos num beijo tranquilo, carregado de ternura.

  
\- Eu também te amo, Patrick - murmurou ela, com os lábios ainda muito próximos. _G_ _osto de hortelã_ , pensou ele. _Meu preferido._


End file.
